


Loves Death

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie





	Loves Death

Legolas saw his lover fighting out of the corner of his eye as he fought his way to Aragorn. Watching the young wizard in battle was an amazing thing as he wielded both sword and magic. Hadrian insisted that Frodo was still alive, despite the evidence shown to the contrary and the elf had yet to see his lover proven wrong when he saw something. His gift of sight seemed even stronger and more accurate than that of his people. It brought him comfort because Hadrian had confided in him that he had seen them all survive the war.

Hadrian...how much would have been different if the young wizard hadn't defended Aragorn and the hobbits against the Nazgul that night in Bree? If he had stayed in his role as kitchen hand at the inn instead? A wizard that was not one of the Istari had been a shock to everyone but Gandalf had simply stared at him for a few minutes and then extended his hand.

He hadn't trusted the wizard at first. Who would ever imagine one with the appearance of a mortal boy? Though eighteen wasn't really a child by human standards, compared to even Aragorn, Hadrian was very young. But he was not untried.

\--------  
"You have seen war." Aragorn commented as the two walked together, Legolas listening from further ahead.

"What of it?" Hadrian asked tightly, pulling his black cloak tighter. His habit of wearing black had earnt him the name 'Hadrian the Black' in joke from the hobbits since Gandalf was 'the grey'.

"Other than Gandalf the Istari generally keep apart from conflict." Aragorn told him and Hadrian laughed.

"Then it must be better to be a wizard here than back home. My people were at war before I was born and I was a leader in that war by the time I was a teenager. I have killed and nearly died myself more times than I can count. I am no innocent child, despite appearing the youngest, if you don't count the hobbits." 

"Your parents allowed you to have such a part in a war?" Legolas asked, turning slightly to see them.

"My parents were killed when I was barely a year old. The relatives I was left on the door of would have killed me themselves if they could have. I was magical and they weren't, therefore I was a 'freak' in their eyes." Hadrian snapped, bitterness and pain coating his words. 

\----------------  
It had been then that Legolas had really started watching the young wizard. But it hadn't been till the mines that they had started growing close.

\------------  
Legolas moved closer as he noticed the shovers wracking the wizard's slender frame. He pulled his blanket out and draped over slim shoulders, receiving a surprised yet grateful look. 

"Thank you." Hadrian whispered and Legolas nodded, shifting ever so slightly. "I guess elves don't like being underground anymore than I do." That surprised him, most people wouldn't have detected his discomfort. 

"No we do not. My home is in the forest and while the trees block out a lot of the sky it is still open air."

"I understand that. I do not like places like this, I can stand them but not comfortably." Hadrian told him. Legolas sat down beside him and to his surprise Hadrian moved closer, sharing body heat.

"Perhaps if there wasn't the constant thought of there being orcs around we would like it more?" Legolas suggested with a small smile and Hadrian laughed softly.

"Yeah, constant threat of imminent death does put a damper on things but don't worry. You'll make it out of here alive." Hadrian told him and Legolas stared at him. "I've seen it. Only one will fall here and it is not you." 

"And you?" Legolas asked worriedly and Hadrian smiled again though this one was sadder.

"Fate will not give up her favourite toy so soon."

\--------------  
The battle froze as a tremendous noise came from within Mordor. Every eye turned to see the volcano explode and the tower with its burning eye begin to collapse. Screams began as the ground behind the gate began to crumble. Legolas turned to his lover and Hadrian saw him grinning madly back at the elf. Frodo had done it. But in a second Legolas' relief turned to dread.

"HARRY!" He screamed the name only he was allowed to use as the orc appeared behind his lover. Hadrian began to turn, magic flaring about him but it was too late. The blade pierced through one of the few weak points in the light armour her wore and emerald eyes went wide in pain and shock. "NO!" Legolas drew back an arrow and the orc dropped dead, the arrow buried in its eye. Boromir had heard Legolas' scream and was there to catch the wizard as his legs gave way. He cradled the young man in his arms, calling for aide as Legolas ran to them. Silence spread as people realised who it was the Steward's son held cradled to his chest. Legolas dropped to his knees in front of Boromir and the man gently handed his lover to him.

Legolas gently held Harry as his lover gasped for breath, blood flecking his lips as he tried to speak. Green eyes focused on his and a shaking hand gripped his tunic surprisingly strong.

"Shhh, you'll be okay Harry. Don't try to speak." Legolas felt Aragorn and Gandalf join him but he knew there was nothing even they could do, the wound was fatal.

"Leg....las." Harry gasped, more blood spilling from his lips.

"It's alright Harry, I'm here. Frodo did it, we have won. You just have to hold on." A soft yet pained smile was his answer and he shook his head in denial.

"Lo..ve............" Emerald eyes clouded over as Harry let out his last breath. Legolas sobbed, pulling him closer but it was over, Hadrian was gone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas watched as the hobbits were reunited and while he was happy for them nothing could ease the pain in his chest. There was nothing holding him to Middle Earth now, the war was done and Aragorn would soon be made King. He would linger that long and then...then he would join Hadrian if he could. He did not know what happened to Istari who died, his only hope was that they would be allowed to be together in death.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was choking for air, his whole body spasming as he struggled. Dim voices reached him, their words meaningless as he fought to breathe. Where was he? Where was Legolas? Darkness claimed him once more.

When he finally woke he found a vaulted, vaguely familiar, ceiling above him. He frowned, what had happened? Had Aragorn somehow managed to stabilise him long enough to return to the city?

"About time you woke up. You gave everyone quite the scare Mister Potter." A female voice called and his eyes went wide as the once familiar form of Madam Pomphrey appeared.

Had it all been a dream?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood alone at the top of the Astronomy tower, black cloak pulled close around him. It had been months since he had woken in the infirmary and he still had trouble adjusting. He was too much Hadrian to ever be Harry Potter again and yet that was who everyone expected him to be. He wore black all the time to remind himself of being considered one of the Istari, and around his neck hung a finely crafted pendant, one that no human hand could have made. It was that that had convinced him it had been no dream, for a dream would not have left him such a gift.

He shivered as the wind picked up and the sky darkened. He was more intune with the natural magic of the world now and he could feel it, something was happening. He ignored the cold and stared out into the growing storm. Something was coming. Without a thought he leapt from the tower, easily finding the scant handholds so that he arrived safely on the ground. The wind pushed his hood back as he made his way towards the forest only to freeze as a figure emerged. It couldn't be...he took a hesitant step and then he was running, cloak billowing out behind him.

Legolas stepped out of the trees, confused. The last thing he remembered was fighting one of the few remaining bands of orcs left over from Mordor's defeat, there had been a swift sharp pain and then he had been in a forest. A storm raged around him as he left the woods, walking towards a castle. He froze as he spotted the figure approaching. Even over the wind he could hear the choked gasp and then the figure was running towards him. The black cloak was all he need to see to start running himself.

They met not far from a rundown cottage, Hadrian throwing himself into his arms and Legolas wept for joy as the familiar weight settled in his arms. He held Hadrian close, breathing in his scent and revelling in the fact that his lover was somehow with him.

"Legolas." Harry breathed in relief, pushing himself as close as he could to the elf. "But how? How can you be here?" They separated just enough to see the others face and Hadrian laughed at the size of Legolas' smile.

"I don't know. But you're here and that's all I need." Hadrian smiled, running his hands through long hair before using it to pull Legolas' mouth to his own. Nether noticed the crowds watching as they kissed on the Hogwarts grounds.

The End.  
Hope it was okay.


End file.
